naruto_onepiece_fairytailfandomcom-20200215-history
Sagittarius
Sagittarius, "The Archer", is a Celestial Spirit that is one of the 12 Golden Zodiac Keys. His key is currently owned by Lucy Heartfilia. Profile and Stats *'Alias': The Archer, The Centaur *'Origin': Fairy Tail *'Classification': Celestial Spirit, Twelve Zodiac *'Gender': Male *'Skin Color': Pale *'Eye Color': Black *'Hair Color': Black *'Attire': Horse costume, green shirt with yellow trim, red and yellow striped pants and purple frills *'Alignment': Good *'Status': Active *'Powers and Abilities': Master Archer, Immense Reflexes, Immortality *'Standard Equipment': Bow and Arrows with Quiver (The bow is quite small if compared to its tall owner, and, strangely enough, seems to be composed of metal. Connected to the central part, the handle, which is covered in leather strips, is composed of two limbs, which grow larger near their center, and then grow smaller again near the edges, to which the string is tied. Such bow is used to fire the large arrows resting in the massive, cylindrical quiver attached to Sagittarius' back via a large buckled belt, passing over his right shoulder and crossing his chest diagonally. These arrows possess massive, light fletchings and simple metal heads) *'Weaknesses': Can't stay in the human world for a long time as it may result in his death. Power Ranking *'Class': B-Class *'Attack Potency': Wall level *'Speed': Athlete with Hypersonic+ attack and reaction speeds *'Lifting Strength': Unknown *'Striking Strength': Unknown *'Durability': Street level *'Stamina': Athlete *'Range': A couple Dozen Kilometers *'Intelligence': Normal *'Fighting Ability': Master (Sagittarius, living up to the theme of his constellation, employs bow and arrows in battle, with his skills as a Celestial Spirit lying in their use. He has proven himself to be an extremely proficient archer: he was shown capable of easily destroying Bickslow's dolls, small objects which maneuver at high speed in mid air, with his arrows, demonstrating both pinpoint accuracy and great speed. He is able to nock and shoot more than one arrow at the same time, firing a barrage of arrows at once towards Kain Hikaru. He also seems to be very resourceful with his archery, as shown when he was able to create fire by shooting electrical equipment so that Natsu Dragneel could replenish his strength; a feat which he claimed to be "mere child's play" for his arrows) Appearance Sagittarius is a tall, black-haired and lanky man sporting a horse costume. Horse costume aside, Sagittarius's attire consists of a green shirt with yellow trims followed by a red and yellow pair of striped pants and purple frills. His weapon of choice, a large bow- is fastened to his back by a red strap along with an equally large quiver. Personality Sagittarius is very formal, and shows great respect for his owner. He strives to carry out the orders he's given quickly and to the best of his capabilities. However, he has a habit of taking all his requests literally, leading him to misinterpret certain orders such as Lucy's request to create fire- initially believing it to be a request to make fire from nothing rather than set something aflame. In addition, he has a habit of uttering the phrase "moshi moshi", which literally means "hello" in Japanese. History Plot Abilities Immortality: As a Celestial Spirit, Sagittarius cannot die, unless he is somehow forced to stay in the Human World for too long without returning to the Celestial Spirit World, something which would slowly deplete his life force, eventually resulting in his death. Relationships * Battles * Quotes * Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Celestial Spirit Category:Immortal Category:Fairy Tail Characters